Tasting of Ivory
by ASKAlicex
Summary: After finding her boyfriend cheating on her, for things she never had. Sakura does not stay in the dark. She sets out to the world of music for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

After finding her boyfriend cheating on her, for things she never had. Sakura does not stay in the dark. She sets out to the world of music for comfort.

[A/N: I had nothing to do so here we go!]

You can't stop the future.  
You can't rewind the past.  
The only way is to escape.

Would you be more delighted to just press play, let it all unravel? Or escape and let everything that was supposed to be known to the unknown?  
I like to think that my own little world was safe, I guess not. Not everything goes right, just like the saying "Men make plans and God just laughs." I bet he is laughing at me now.  
I planned to marry him. But I threw it away, would I ever be happy if I married someone, knowing that he is cheating on me, I was happy to know that he was next to me, but that was not enough, I was insecure, wannting to know if his love was with me too. I was one of the blinded.

I blinked, cursing as the sun shone on my skin. Bloody, does it have to be spring? sweat dripped down, my palms felt clamy. He said he was going to pick me up in a few hours but you know what?  
I wannted to suprise him for the first time. I nearly skipped down the street to his house, I wannted to move in with him, but he said he need privacy, so I gave it to him. around the corner to his house I saw him hugging someone.  
I was suprised at first. I watched as the Woman pulled away walking the other way. I walked slowly, scared of the truth. He turned to him, his face deadly calm. He was wearing a tight fiting Low-V neck shirt with black sweat pants.  
His hair was, messy, not just messy, very messy "Who was that?" I asked slowly "Just a friend." his reply gave me peace, at that time I thought that the woman was nothing more than a friend. I was just too stuipid to realize that no other girl would want to be just his friend, they would but only to get close to him.  
He stared at me. "Go in." he ordered. I skipped inside.  
"I'm was just going to take a bath, which I'm going to do right now, just do whatever you want."  
I nodded , I watched him until his shadow and body as swallowed in darkness. I sighed, why was he so typical? I felt that he was permently putting a distance between us, it hurts when I think about it.  
I slung myself against the soft leather chair. It smelt like flowers. He never smelt like flowers, only spice, with a hint of sweetness He phone was on the table, I was tempted, and of course I did look inside. At that right time, the phone buzzed, I opened up the phone than the text. I was shocked.

Tell her.  
For me please. I want it to end, I don't care if she gets hurt, I have to have you.  
~I

Yes I was pretty stupid back than. I put the phone back, making it look like I never touched it. Just than he came in. "What is wrong?" with ivory in his voice.  
I must have looked really pale, 'cause when I spoke I sounded like a wounded animal. "I'm feeling a bit uneasy, I guess we would have to cancel our date.." I said as I rush out of the house and onto the street with the sunset blazing in the sky. I ran home that day. I kept think that teh woman was a stalker or they are just talking about work.  
Later that day I went back to him house to say sorry. But when I got there the lights where off, so I thought he was sleeping. So I used my key for his house.  
Inside i went up the stairs, thats when than I heard the moaning. I wasn't his but it was a girls. It sounded familier but at the same time unfamilier.  
"You...talk to ...her." the girls voice came through with pants and moans. "I will." grunted his voice. My world broke down. I realized that I was right when I thought that he was cheating on me.  
I creek open the door a little bit, just enough for me to see. I was angry. My insides where cold with neglect and burning with fury. Ino. My best friend was ontop of my to-be-husband; Sasuke. 


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I loved him, and I did, but he shot a bloody bullet in my heart, than stabbing it over and over again while I screamed murder.  
I rushed home as fast as I can. Stumbling like a lost bee while run my way home with tears burning in my eyes. I never wannted to cry, stupid tear-ducts. Everything was blur.  
I somehow jarred my door open, I flung my self onto the nearest thing, which was a coatrack, quite a horrible mistake 'cause I bumpped my head on it. But I didn't care, I was too upset to care.  
After I had cried gallons I wiped my face, I tossed the tissue carelessly into the waste basket. I washed my hands. I walked back but stopped in my tracks, I spun my heels back and stared into the mirror.  
What happened?  
Was it my big forehead? Honestly I grew into it and it doesn't look big at all.  
I traced the lines of my brows, my eyes where bloodly red, I knew what was going to happen tomorrow, I won't show up for work maybe.  
Was I too diffrent? no.. dufficult?  
I stared, than made my finger a beeline to my hairline. My hair was an unusal color, and so where my eyes. The colors reminded me of a water melon. The color wasn't as vivid as before, it had gone into a light pink which I was happy with, my green eyes where still the same...no, wait they weren't, the "twinkle" wasn't there.  
Burning hot tears started blinding me, making my vision pink,white,gray, and green, I could have only seen blotches. No Ura, stop. Stop remember, rewind, like nothing has happened.  
How? I thought no answer just the roaring of the still silence. I feel like I'm suffocating in this place. I will admit it, I'm the type who holds grudges.  
I hate that bitch right now and I'm not afraid to say it. I regret going out with that bastard.  
whore and a lying 'tard, congrats, a new born couple, maybe I should congraulate them, better yet ask them when their wedding is.  
I stormed to my room and tossed myself onto my bed, I inhaled my own scent which was very faint to me, I dug my fingers into the pillow, smothering my face in it. I let out a horrid scream.  
The 'tard was wrong, I didn't smell like strawberries, that was Ino, I smelt like spring lilacs.

A/N: sorry if this chapter was filled with gloom,anger and hatred. Thats how I feel right now, not towards one person but into more than 2 people. Think positive, phew, calm down.  
Sorry again, I have a bery hard time controlling my anger, and well other feelings as well, I may look happy on the outside, but dreadful on the inside.  



	3. Chapter 3

I sat the glass down, putting on the last show for him, fake smile Ura. He looked at me, his hair still wild from last weeks event. I guess he did it again with her last night His expression the same from usual, guess he had never noticed. For a week, I cried, my make-up reason? -I was sick, the real reason: It was him. I looked around at his house. I wondered how many time he did it with her here.  
I released my gaze to the black leathered couch, it was soft, and smug, but I tensed. Heck what if he did it with her on the couch?  
I sat perfectly still, too still for my liking, so I squrimed around a bit. The leather warmed under me by my body heat. As I think back at it, he never "made love" to me like he did with Ino, bloody hell he never even got close.  
The closest thing he had gotton to was kissing, thats it.  
"So...," I started real slow "how is Ino?" I asked his face remained. "How should I know about how she is doing, I'm not her best friend, you are." he answered smoothly. I caught my self wondering how many woman he had been with when he was dating me. "Oh really, but aren't you...having an affaire with her?" I stated with out even batting a lash.  
He shattered, only just the twitch of his eye indicated that he was well annoyed. "Oh so you sa-"  
"Sasuke, just cut the crap. I know you where with her behind my back since last week," I intruppted "I thought you love me but I guess you didn't." I finished.  
"Got any proof?" he challenged "I will just call Naruto and get it out of him, because I heard he knew you where with Ino."  
"...Sakura I did that because," Sasuke started "because, you never gave me things I had wannted from you. It was sex. So I gace up on you"  
I snapped upon hearing that.  
"Never...given...you..? I did try to, I was willing, now donttry to lie to me, if you have asked- no not even without permission you could have." I said between gritted teeth.  
Oh how dare him! I was fumming.  
"You know what, I, Sakura Haruno, will make thing easier for you and that whore. Have a fun life without me cause, you know what, Im breaking up with you."  
I said as I started straight into his eyes, drinking up his image with my eyes before I leave. His hair was spewing everywhere, dark bags under his eyes where visable, I peeked a look at his neck. There it was a love mark. 


End file.
